Pranks
by balletangel19
Summary: Flash and Hawk try to get back at each other. ONE-SLOT.
1. Default Chapter

I just went crazy here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawk emerges from the restroom leaning on his brother Dove's shoulder and hand on his stomach.

Dove: You were the one who chanlleged him to a eating contest Hank.

Hawk: I know, but he's the one who picked donuts. And after being on a strict health diet for about a week and fasting except for water all day yesterday and skipping both breakfast and lunch today I thought I'd have a chance at him. He's been eating his usual junk and amount. But no. I herdle after 21 and he outeats me by 75.

Flash arrives eating a box of donuts.

Hawk: What? You were full an hour ago.

Flash: I was an hour ago. I never stay full for long.

Flash stuffs a donut in his mouth and holds the box at Hawk's face; "Won wone?"

Hawk: Get that out of my face!

"Okay then. More for me." Flash munches on another donut while going down the hall.

Hawk starts after him: "Why I oughta...."

"Hank;" Dove gets in front of Hawk and pushes him back; "Calm down. It's over."

Hawk: Yea. It's over, for now. Tomorrow is April Fool's Day, the perfect chance to get back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning_

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww;" came Flash's screams as he rushed out of his Watchtower quarters and bangs on Green Lantern's, which are right across the hall from Flash's. GL opens the door and Flash gives him a terriffing squeez.

GL: Wally! What is it?

Flash: (shaking) GL, THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BED!

GL: A snake in your bed?

Flash: YES! O KILL IT! KILL IT!

GL: Flash, clam down. It's April Fool's Day. Someone's just playing a trick on you.

Flash: With a LIVE snake?

GL: A live snake? Flash, rubber snakes look real all the time.

Flash: I'm not joking GL. It is a live snake! A gross, slimy, disgusting one. Please get it out.

GL: All right. Let's see what we've got here.

There was a live snake in Flash's bed alright, a harmless baby king snake.

GL: Flash, your scared of a harmless baby king snake.

Flash: A snake is a snake GL. This is not funny.

GL: Your not afraid of snakes are you?

Flash: No I'm not afraid of snakes, I'm petrified.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later at breakfast_

Hawk and Dove have just gotten their breakfast trays.

Dove: Hank, why don't you just forget about the whole thing. You lost fair and square. Can't you just accept that?

Hawk: It's not the fact that I lost that upsets me. It's the fact that Flash thinks he's so high and mighty becouse of that bottomless pit of his.

As they sit down, Hawk's seat goes out from under him. It was rubber. Then a red blur swings by and dumps soupy water on him. Then back and forth Hawk gets dumped with flour, honey, and finally feathers.

Laughter goes up all across the cafeteria area. Hawk looked like a chicken. Even Dove gave a laugh. Flash stopped in front of Hawk with a big grin on his face. "Why you!" Hawk goes to punch him, but Flash gets out of the way and Hawk lands on one of the breakfast tables, getting covered in more food and drinks.

Hawk: What's the meaning of this?

Flash: Oh, it's the least I could think of after nearly scaring the pee out of me this morning.

Hawk: And just what are you talking about?

Flash: Oh you know alright. So you were embarrished that I easily kicked your but, well, sort of yesterday in the donut eating contest. But that is no excuss to put a gross, slimey, disgusting LIVE snake in my bed. I'm petrified of snakes!

Gasp go up around the room then laughes.

Flash: HEY! It's not funny!

Hawk: Well, I'm not the one who did it. But I wish I had.

Flash: What do you mean? Who else could have done it?

Dove: Uh Flash, I'm afraid I have to agree with Hank. We were on an all night mission last night. We just got in 10 minutes ago.

Hawk: Yea. Next time be sure before you dress me like a chicken!

Flash: B..but if you didn't do it, then who did?

Booster Gold swops by, smiles and waves at Flash, then takes off for the door.

Flash: Uh oh. Now I remember. Booster found out that I was afraid of snakes when we were on a mission together in Africa last week. Why I ought to....

Flash speed toward Booster Gold. Booster goes out the door and it starts to close. Even with his speed, Flash dosen't make it before the door closes. He runs into the door and falls on the ground.

Later that morning, Hawk meets with Flash in the restroom.

Flash: I am so totally sorry about that.

Hawk: Don't worry about. Why don't we just forget the whole thing ever happened and call a truce.

Flash: Really? Seriously?

Hawk: Yea. Why don't we team up and get back at Booster?

Flash: You got it.

As they shake hands, Flash has a buzzer in his hand.

Flash: Sorry. Just had to get that one out of my system.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day_

Hawk and Flash are busy putting ice cream cartens and contaniers above the celling in the elevator.

Flash: Do we really have to waste all this ice cream? I'd rather eat it.

Hawk: This is a joke of praticule jokes. You really want to give it Booster don't you?

Flash: Yea. I just wish we could use soup bubbles or something.

Hawk: Na. This is better. Here he comes.

Hawk and Flash hide as Booster Gold steps into the elevator. Flash and Hawk get into the other one and go down. When they stop, Flash emerages from the elevator to greet Booster. "Why don't you just chill....what?" The other elevator hasn't opened. Then the emergancy celling doors open and Flash gets drenched in tons of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream. Several people spring out and spray Flash with wip cream and chocolate syrup. As Flash kneels on the floor shirvering, he looks up to see Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Star Jewel and Hawkgirl all surrounding him each holding either wip cream cans or chocolate syrup bottles. Booster Gold comes out of another elevator completely dry. Then he opens the elevator containing the ice cream and more spills on Flash. "Looks like your the one whose's chilling out."

Flash: (cuttering his teeth) Wwwhhat jjjuuust hhhaaappppenndd?

Booster: This was all Hawk's idea.

Hawk: Gotch ya.

Flash's embarrishment quickly gives way to laughter. "Alright. You win. You really outsmarted me Hawk."

Hawk: Yes I did.

Flash looks at everybody: And all you guys were in one this? Even Bats?

Batman gives his serious look: Only becouse the other begged me to do it

Superman: Yea right Batman.

"We're not done." J'onn dumps a bucket of crushed Oreos on Flash; "Now you look like the uliminte sunday."

"One last thing." Hawkgirl puts a cherry on top of Flash.

Flash looks at Star Jewel, who squits him again in the face.

GL: You alright Hotshot? Or maybe I should say Coldshot.

Flash: Funny GL.

Flash licks ice cream from himself. "Good one guys. Great one Hawk! Don't worry about clean up guys. I'll handle this." Flashscoops up ice cream with his hands and starts eating.

Hawk: Well Flash, this should fill you up.

Flash: I'm working on it. Anyone got any spoons?


	2. Note from author

This is not part of the story. I just wanted to note that I've never considered myself much of a humorous writer. I'm arather serious person myself. But in the JL Animated forum, we were challenged to write funny stories. I really didn't think I coulddo it, but I gave it a try. I tried to letgo of everything serious and just go crazy, which is acually a challenge for me. I guess I did alright.


End file.
